Ella Jamás Merecera Mi Perdón
by Lucille-chan
Summary: Zero se encuentra con Yuuki la cual le ofrece todo su ser. Pero Zero no es el de hace unos años, Ahora tiene todo bien claro y toma una decisión bajo la luna que se teñia de Rojo. Mi primera historia de Vampire Knight no apto para fans de Yuuki.


**_Hallo!!!  
Aqui les traigo una historia de Vampire Knight, bueno espero que les guste (creo que no a las fans de Yuuki)  
Bueno esta basado en el anime y algo del manga._**

Gracias por leerla!!!!

Nota: Vampire Knight le pertenece a Mitsuri Hino (creo que asi se escribe su nombre .-.) yo solo creo historias sobre la historia.

* * *

Ella Jamás Merecerá Mi Perdón

La noche avanzaba, La luna se encontraba roja representando a la sangre derramada, el viento que soplaba…frío el cual se llevaba su alma y sus recuerdos con el… se los llevaba tan lejos de el, aquella persona que caminaba en dirección al horizonte donde la luna se escondía para darle paso al brillante y calido sol. Mientras que metros atrás de el estaba _ella _pidiéndole perdón, agonizando mientras su vida se extinguía como una pequeña vela. Para aquel hombre de capa negra como esa noche y un sombrero café oscuro que se movía con el viento y su vista completamente seria y alegre mientras que en su rostro una media sonrisa de victoria se formaba en sus labios. Su sonrisa se amplio más al escuchar el silencio de la muerte presente para pronunciar las ultimas palabras enfrente de ese cuerpo… el cuerpo de _ella…_

_-Ella Jamás mereció mi perdón…-_

El siguió caminando hasta perderse en aquel horizonte bañados con los rojizos rayos de la luna. _Ella _tenía sus ojos abiertos, vacíos y soltando lágrimas que se acababan en la tierra, boca abajo estaba y un brazo que se estiraba hacía la persona que en un pasado fue su mejor amigo. El vertido corto blanco como la luna que alguna vez fue ahora estaba manchado de _su _sangre una herida que comenzaba en la parte de su corazón, su corazón perforado por una bala, su cuerpo destruido, su cara pálida perdía mas su color, sus ojos no mostraban signos de vida, su boca entre abierta mostrando un pequeño hilo de sangre ya seca, sus delicados labios mostraban signos de haber agonizado, delicados labios que pronunciaron su nombre mientras el le apuntaba, mientras le disparaba, mientras agonizaba. Labios que dejaban ver unos comillos tan blancos como la nieve, colmillos de aquellas criaturas que odiaba tanto, colmillos que alguna vez tomaron su esencia, su vida, su **sangre. **Sangre que sacrifico pero que descubrió que solo fue un desperdicio.  
El aun recordaba su desastroso pero esperado encuentro, como el le había quitado la vida como ella alguna vez se la arrebato. Dejándolo sin esperanzas, vagando en busca de su vida, de su esperanza, de su corazón…

_-Volvamos a ser los amigos de antes, seamos de nuevo… lo que jamás pudimos hacer…_

En ese momento, cuando le dijo esas palabras el solo sonrió mientras se acercaba sensualmente a el, dejando ver lo que con trabajos topaba ese corto vestido bastante excitante, el se quedo ahí inmóvil, mientras ella lo acariciaba y en una corta y cruel carcajada se alejo y ella solo sonrió quedándose en su lugar, la sombra del sombrero le impedía ver sus ojos pero sabía que mantenían un contacto visual con el. Dio un paso y el retrocedió uno. La mano del hombre se fue a su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza y procedió a hablar.

_-Volver A ser Amigos… ¿Crees que alguna vez lo fuimos? – _pregunto con una pequeña carcajada mientras introducía su mano a su chaqueta.  
-_Yo te amo-_ dijo con la voz mas falsa posible- _cometí un error al haberte dejado, pero ahora podemos arreglar las cosas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás…- _mientras bajaba la parte de arriba de su vestido.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que le ofrecía, su cuerpo, su persona y su espíritu sabía muy bien que solo lo iba a usar, ahora el no sentía nada por ella, absolutamente nada. Ella se acerco abriendo los brazos para darle una mejor vista. El saco la bala y disparo. Ella solo se quedo quieta, suspendida en el aire, su tiempo se había detenido, solo veía los ojos aguamarina del hombre que sonreía victorioso. Justo en su corazón, justo en su corazón dañado por una pelea anterior, por dejar ir algo que siempre tuvo, algo que ahora acababa con su existencia. Ella cayendo al suelo sollozó, entre abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz se había ido. Vio los pies de aquel hombre que le acababa de disparar, el sonrió y se inclino para decirle algo.

_-Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa señorita- _tomo el arma y la cargo.- _Y dime pequeña vampiresita, ¿por quien te cambio aquel con el que te fuiste?_

Ella solo sollozó mas ante tan cruel recuerdo, la perdida del hombre que amaba, que la dejo por otra, otra mayor, otra que lo amaba desde antes de que ella llegara a su vida, aquellos recuerdos tan horribles.

_-Abandonaste a todos, me abandonaste a mi, a tus compañeros, a tu amiga y a la persona que te cuido desde niña solo por un estúpido vampiro- _pauso sus crueles palabras_- en verdad… parecías su perrito faldero, atrás de el, obedeciéndolo, cegándote por el sentimiento de agradecimiento.. y otra cosa – _se levanto y la vio desde lo alto.- _yo también estuve cegado por ese sentimiento Yuuki…_

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás después de terminar su pequeño discurso, tomo el arma y la miro y la tiro cerca de ella la cual pronunciaba su nombre entre lagrimas, estiraba su brazo para alcanzarlo, para llegar a el…  
El hombre de cabello plateado aventó con sus pies un poco de tierra que cubrió a la vampiriza delicadamente y luego sonrió para mirar el cielo nocturno y pronunciar sus ultimas palabras frente a ella.

_-Hay alguien que me espera- _sonrió- _disfruta tu agonía pequeña._

Y así comenzó a caminar en torno al horizonte.  
Llego hasta una camioneta negra que lo esperaba afuera al igual que una chica quien lo abrazo dejando caer un arma cuando lo vio salir del bosque. El solo le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo un poco para luego ponerse serio.

-¿No te hizo daño Zero?- preguntó la joven de largos cabellos negros  
-Tranquila, estoy bien- contestó seriamente- vamos  
-Bien- dijo la joven mientras subía a la camioneta.

Cuando la camioneta se perdió en aquel horizonte una sombra detrás de los árboles salió y camino en dirección a donde estaba la joven vampiro. Se acerco con cuidado y se hinco para luego voltearla y ponerla en sus brazos y con sus manos cerro esos ojos rojos opacos y limpió la cara llena de tierra con las lagrimas aun presentes. Al terminar su trabajo la cargo mientras los cabellos negros se removían con el viento.

-Al parecer no la perdono- se dijo.

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
La razón por la que mate a Yuuki?  
En verdad eso es un cumpleto secreto.  
Bueno este es un oneshort de un proyecto llamado "Venganzas"  
Lamento no explicarles el nombre del proyecto  
Nos vemos_**

Dejen un Review

Adios


End file.
